This isn't a Twilight Cliche
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Adam, Drew, Bianca, and Eli have a secret. Join their journey as they try to navigate high school as vampires. It's Degrassi of course it's gonna be dramatic...
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a Twilight Cliché

Adams POV

I watched as a man walked through the woods, he was rather young. Young blood is only the best type of blood out there though my mates would disagree with me. "Type A is the best" Drew would argue "No O negative is where it's at" Bianca would shoot back "If I comes from a girl then it's at it's best" Eli would say. I really don't care about gender or type I just wanted it young. You're probably thinking I'm some sort of monster, but I'm just a vampire. See I don't usually prey on humans, but animal blood can only get you so far. The average human can tide a vampire over for about a week when an animal such as a deer only last two to three days. I kept my eyes on the poor fella that would soon become my next meal. Acting quickly I pounced delivering one fatal bite to the neck and draining him of his life source. Your probably wondering how vampires can get away with murdering hundreds of people a year, it's actually simply vampire DNA is untraceable and the bite marks disappear. I finished drinking the sustenance and walked away from the corpse trying not to feel guilty. I thought back to the night I was turned into a vampire...

_Flashback_

_"Hey can you guys get firewood?" Jackie asked Bianca, Drew, Eli, and I. We all went to Bardell High and were pretty good friends and at the moment we were at a class camping trip. _

_"Sure," Bee answered standing up. We all ventured out into the woods in search of firewood. We stopped dead in our tracks when we heard rustling and twigs snapping._

_"Okay what was that?" Drew asked _

_"I don't know" I responded looking around. Little did we know we were fertile humans meaning that if a vampire bites us we turn into one instead of dying. Everything happened so quickly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I could literally feel the life draining out of me. All I remember after that is waking up and finding a book and four rings. The second I read the title of the book I knew that we had been turned into vampires _

_End of flashback_

I ended up at home quicker than I thought. Night had already fallen so I just jumped up to my window, yes jumped to the third story of my house. That's the good thing about this is the unnatural abilities. We all have the usual abilities like speed, strength, flight, telekinesis, mind reading, and control over the elements, but we each control a special ability that unique to us I have mind control (I know totally kickass power), Bianca can hypnotize people with her eyes (kinda like seduction and can make people do stuff for her), Drew's a shape shifter, and Eli can talk to the dead. And I know your wondering WE DON'T SPARKLE IN THE SUN we just burn unless we wear our rings. Hmmm anything else you need to know... oh yeah we're ice cold, unnaturally beautiful, we can only eat naturally occurring food (fruits/veggies) but we can drink whatever. That's all really... just remember if you even try to compare us to Twilight... well I hope you have young blood.

Bianca's POV

I was awoken but my alarm clock playing some overplayed song... I think it was Call Me Maybe, but I didn't really care. Today was my first day at Degrassi Community School and I wasn't excited at all. The only upside is that I got to see my three best friends, we are really close because of one secret... we're bloodsuckers. Before you go off and say "Vampires don't exist" well we do, actually it's not easy to tell a vamp and a mortal apart. Not all of us have pale skin actually I am quite tan as is Drew, though Adam and Eli look like they've never seen the sun. We have fangs though but they're retractable we only use them to feed. And yes we do feed on humans... we need blood to live. I look at myself in the mirror (yes I have a reflection, surprise!)

"Bianca hurry up your gonna be late," my aunt yelled.

"Coming," I responded putting my ring on my finger.

Eli's POV

I woke up in my completely dark room feeling completely drained. I looked at the clock "5 A.M." I read to myself, time to hunt. I gently got out of bed and hopped out my window. I hugged my hoodie around my body it wasn't that cold but my body's always cold due to the lack of blood in my veins. I ran towards the nearest forest expecting just to hunt a deer, it was too early for a human to be walking around the woods. I spotted a fairly large doe standing in the forest. I jumped in for the kill, and bit it's neck. I drained the poor deer of its blood and suddenly felt my body come alive. I fled the woods hoping to get back to my house before the sun came up, seeing I didn't wear my ring when I left. As I ran I thought of the new school I was going to today, Degrassi... fun. I felt my phone vibrate at my side right when I arrived home... now who could be texting me at this ungodly hour

_Adam: Hey... I'm actually kinda nervous about this school_

Ah Adam always one to be apprehensive about stuff

_Eli: Don't worry... on another note did you stay up all night?_

_Adam: Possibly_

Us vampires can go days on end without sleep, we don't really need to sleep but its nice to.

_Eli: On your first day too..._

_Adam: Whatever I got to go get ready._

_Eli: Bye_

Adam's one of my best friends along with Drew and Bianca. It's weird how we're all so different but we get along great... I don't even think it has anything to do with our secret because we were friends before. I love my friends to death... if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here right now. I pushed those thoughts aside and started to get ready for school.

Drew's POV

I woke up on the ground tangled in my sheets... nothing new here. I'm quite prone to nightmares and usually there bad. Well putting that aside I had to get ready for my first day at Degrassi... I heard a guy was shot there... I may or may not make it out alive... wait a second I'm not even alive to begin with. Oops sometimes I forget. I slipped out of my room and tiredly walked towards the washroom. I gently slid off my tee and boxers and stepped into the extremely hot shower. I showered and all that jazz (you really don't need the details of me bathing.) I pulled my jeans on and buttoned up my shirt. I walked back to the bathroom to fix my hair

"You ready to start all over?" I asked applying so gel to my spiky brown locks.

"Not really, but that doesn't mean I can back out," My brother, Adam, answered fixing his bindings.

"It won't be that bad at least you don't have to go through the awkward process of making new friends you have Bianca, Eli, and me." I answered as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yeah…" he trailed off situating his beanie on his head.

"Boys hurry up," My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I guess it's now or never," Adam mumbled exiting the bathroom.

"I guess it is." I said quickly finishing the rest of my hair.

**Author's Note: I just broke the fourth wall... sorry bout that. Welp those are your vampires ladies and gentlepeople. Sorry if I get any Twilight facts wrong I've only watched one Twilight movie I think it was Eclipse, I've never read any of the books either. I'll probably try to update every few days if not every other day. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV

We slowly pulled up to the school. I'm not that happy to be starting over, but it had to be done after what happen…

"Are you ready boys?" my mum asked tearing me from my thoughts.

"Sure," we both answered with two different tones. Mine came out more timid and bored sounding whilst Drew was practically high on excitement. I quickly exited the vehicle followed by Drew.

"Welp, this is it our new start," Drew stated happily putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah let's go before we're late," I responded shaking his hand off and walking towards the front door. I sighed, "I wonder were Bee and Eli are?" I thought to myself. I'm a year younger then them but I got put in a lot of advanced classes so I won't have to be lonely for long.

"Adam!" I heard someone scream over the sea of students.

"Bianca!" I responded pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. No we're not dating… but Drew and Eli swear we will date someday. Bianca may come of as a total badass but she's actually sweet, well to her friends that is.

"I can't wait to start over," she sighed, "just leave it all behind. Speaking of leaving it all behind where's Eli?" She asked scanning the hallway for the dark haired boy.

Eli's POV

"Shit I'm gonna be late," I thought to myself hurrying back to my hearse holding a cup of coffee in my hand. I decided to stop at a pretty popular hangout spot and get a cup of coffee. Genius move on my side (note my sarcasm.) obviously it's too popular. Full of jocks and other people I don't wish to associate with.

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground_

_And if they get me take this spike to my heart and_

_And if they get me and the sun goes down_

_And if they get me take this spike and_

_You put the spike in my heart._

Blasted through my speakers as I drove to my new school. I thought about the irony of this song "Vampire's will never hurt you," I scoffed to myself, "we'll only rip out you throat and drain you of your blood. It won't hurt a bit." I was brought out of my daze by the sound of crunching… oh crap two girls look shocked and were looking at the ground. Who'd I run over? I questioned myself making a hasty exit of my vehicle. Feeling relieved seeing I only ran over a pair of glasses.

"I think they're dead," I stated picked up the twisted piece of metal.

"Uhh… I don't need them I got laser eye surgery," she stuttered an excuse looking down.

"You have pretty eyes," I complemented looking into her bright blue eyes. Gerard Way's voice seemed to fade off when I looked into her eyes.

"So I'll uh see you around," she replied looking back up and smiling.

"I guess you will," I replied getting back into Morty and driving off. I parked and I couldn't stop thinking about that girl but I didn't even know her name. Crap I cant fall in love, I just cant I don't deserve it. I'm a monster.

Bianca's POV

Adam, Drew, and I were comparing our schedules.

"So I have 3rd and 4th with both of you and 2nd with just Bee." Adam states scanning my schedule against his own.

"And we have near the same schedules except for 2nd " Drew piped up flashing his million dollar smile.

"I gotta go" Adam said before scampering off into the sea of students

"Mr. Torres would you like to show me to my first class?" I asked in a truly horrible fake British accent.

"Why I would love too?" Drew mocked linking my arm in his. We slowly strode into our homeroom class and almost immediately all eyes were on us. I quickly unhooked my arm from Drew's and sat down in a desk, he copied my motion. I sighed and focused on my perfectly manicured nails trying to keep up a don't come near me physique. About two minutes later two girls entered one of them glared at me and sauntered over to my desk.

"Hey chia pet your in my desk," the girl snapped looking me dead in the eyes.

"Does this face look like I give a fuck?" I asked pointing at my face. She continued to glare at me.

"You messed with the wrong person," she seethed marching to another desk and slamming down into it.

"Dear Jesus Bee not even twenty minutes into your first class and you already have a mortal enemy," Drew gasped dramatically.

"Stop being such a drama queen. Speaking of drama queens where the fuck is Eli? He better not be skipping his first day." I questioned. As if on cue Eli waltz in with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey sorry I'm late coffee emergency" Eli explained holding up a to go cup.

"Was it really an emergency?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow

"Emergency, want same thing." Eli reasoned smirking.

Soon the teacher entered the class and everyone fell silent. Somehow I could already guess the teachers here are very no-nonsense types. That may or may not be a problem for me in the future, but right now I just daydreamed throughout class.

Drew's POV

"Yay P.E. something I'm actually good at." I thought whilst trying to find the gym with Eli. We found it and we informed the teacher that we were new.

"Fresh meat," he stated analyzing us apparently deciding how physically able we are. "Run a lap," he commanded. We both took off, no not at our fullest speed, but we kept it pretty fast. We both returned to the shocked looking coach. "Wow, that was unexpected from you," the coach commented pointing toward Eli.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Well today's a free day. Can I speak to you in my office?" he asked me.

"God speed," Eli said patting my shoulder and scurrying away.

"What would you like to talk to me about Coach Armstrong?" I asked.

"How would you like to join the football team?" He asked in response.

Adam's POV

"Yay darts," Bianca stated sarcastically chucking a dart at the board.

"Fun." I bantered back throwing a black dart.

"I might die of excitement," she returned.

"If you weren't already dead," I whispered in her ear. It probably looked like a weird display to onlookers. A total bad girl talking to me, a geeky sophomore.

"Yeah well I might die again," she responded

"Now why would you go and die and leave me all alone?" I questioned with a feigned sad face.

"Maybe I'll live just for you though," she replied, "don't tell Eli and Drew."

"I'd never," I responded smiling.

Eli's POV

The school day went by pretty fast. Only one more class until I can be released from this hell. I've already have been coined as Degrassi's newest freak and I believe I have already met my enemy. His name is Mark, but he goes by Fitz, I'd rather be called my lame ass first name rather than one that sounds like it belongs to dog. I walked into my advanced English class and was greeted by Adam.

"Hey," he greeted not looking up from the paper he was drawing on.

"Hi," I responded. Just then the blue-eyed girl walked into the classroom.

"Hey hearse driver," she greeted before sitting in front of me.

"My real name is Eli," I greeted.

"Clare," she responded before turning around

The teacher rambled on about Romeo and Juliet, but I checked out five minutes into class.

"Clare, Adam, and Eli will be in a group," Mrs. Dawes spoke breaking me from my thoughts

"Oh boy," I thought to myself.

**Author's Note: Okay if Eclare doesn't get back together a boy named Andy needs to go to Degrassi and date Clare so they can make Candy… get it Cake, Eclare, Candy…. this is what happens when I stay up for over 24 hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

"So obviously I'll be Juliet, which one of you wants to be Romeo?" Clare asked as we walked through the forest.

"I will," Eli suddenly exclaimed "on account that I'm pretty familiar with the material and all."

"What are you not the expert on?" I asked when we arrived at the clearing.

"Oh crap I lost my bracelet," Clare gasped looking back at her wrist. "I'm gonna look for it. Can you guys set up?" she asked.

"Yeah," both me and Eli answered simultaneously.

"Cool," Clare replied before disappearing into the trees.

"You like her," I accused smirking

"No I don't," he defended.

"Yeah you do. Just be careful we don't want this to be Julia all over again." I responded.

"One problem I don't-" Eli was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"That was Clare," I stated before running off in the direction she left. I felt Eli following me. We both arrived to see Clare pale as a ghost and covering her mouth. I looked at her feet and there laid the man I murdered last night.

"We should call 911," Eli stated knowing exactly how he died and that it was me.

"Yeah," I fumbled with my phone dialing the famous three numbers.

"911 What's your emergency?" the operator's cheerful voice rang through the phone.

"Uh there's this dead guy in the woods," I answered.

"Can I get an address?" She asked unfazed.

"Um the woods behind Degrassi Community School," I answered feeling the guilt suddenly smash into me with more force than before. I killed another human being I felt sickened and kinda like a monster. I don't know why but I never really felt as if they were really human and they were just my next fix. I'm a monster.

Bianca's POV

"When's Adam and Eli gonna be done?" I asked impatiently

"I don't know. How was your first day?" Drew asked.

"Good, nothing special really. You?" I returned trying to keep up the casual conversation.

"Not much I got invited to join the football team," he answered as I looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked

"Well did you take the offer?" I questioned.

"Well of course-" he was cut off by sirens wailing through the air.

"What the Hell?" I questioned loudly catching the attention of several police officers.

"Do either of you know Adam Torres?" one of the men asked.

"He's my step-brother," Drew answered with a worried tone, "What happened?"

"It seems that Mr. Torres and two others found a dead body," the officer answered.

"Say what?" Drew exclaimed in his ghetto black voice.

"Yes they found-"

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time," Drew cut the officer off.

"It's pretty bad there's been a lot of murders in these parts lately," the officer sighed, "each one is still an open case there is no way to tell how they died the only thing we have is that each victim has no blood left in there body but no external wounds."

"Maybe it's a vampire," I joked with a dry fake laugh.

"Young lady death is not something to be joked about," the officer scolded before speaking again, "and vampires don't exist." He finished before walking off.

"Vampires do exist," Drew whispered before we saw Eli, Adam, and a small pale girl being directed out of the wooded area.

"Adam!" I screamed running up to him.

"Bianca it was terrible the poor guy was murdered in the woods just last night," Adam acted as if he knew nothing.

"Guys I'm gonna take Clare home I'll meet you guys at the Torres' later," Eli stated before guiding the poor thing towards his hearse.

"So I guess we'll head back to my house and wait for Eli," Adam muttered heading towards my car with his head down.

"Why so glum?" Drew asked when we entered the car.

Adam's head snapped up and tears were streaming down his face, "Don't you understand I KILLED SOMEONE," he screamed, "he probably had a family and a future and I killed him. I was selfish and I killed him, I only thought of myself and now some poor family is gonna have to deal with the pain of my actions. I'm a fucking monster!" he finished burying his head in his sweatshirt that was in his hands.

"Adam," I tried to comfort him but he just brushed me away and looked out the window.

Eli's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked Clare when we were both situated in the hearse.

"I guess, I mean I didn't know the guy but just the thought of his family having to go through the pain of some monster's actions," She answered staring straightforward.

"Monster?" I asked raising one eyebrow skeptically (can you blame me some people believe we exist)

"Yeah there's been a lot of murders around here, actually a girl…" she dropped off trying to think of a name, "Leia Chang I think it was. Yeah I'm pretty sure that's it well she went to our school and she was murdered."

"Oh…" I sighed, I believe I'm the one responsible for that one. Hey I like girl's blood don't hurt me.

"Yeah it's a shame she just disappeared and was found a couple days later… dead," Clare stated with a sad tone.

"We're here," I announced pulling up to her house.

"Thanks Eli," She thanked grabbing her bag and exiting Morty.

"Bye Clare," I said before driving off.

O.o.O

"Hey Eli come in," Audra, Drew and Adam's mom, greeted, "The boys and Bianca are downstairs."

"Okay," I said before heading towards the basement. "I think we need to be vegetarian for a while," I said bursting into the room.

"Agreed," Adam said looking at me.

"Say what? I can't give up human blood forever! I'll die!" Drew screamed.

"Just for a while. Clare told me about another girl that died and I think we should stay under the radar for a while." I explained. I wasn't happy about this either but it would have to do for a while.

"Okay," Bianca agreed.

"Yeah," Adam seconded and we all looked at Drew

"I guess," He sighed. None of us were happy I could just feel it.

**Author's Note: Long time no update, well I have a reason, I'm on vacation and I've had no time to write :/. On another note that is what I believe happened to Leia she was killed by vampires and until someone tells me different that I shall believe it! Review! **


End file.
